Say You'll Try
by sodapopritalin
Summary: The sequel to "Pucker Up". Highly Wen/Olivia,but with some Scott/Mo,and Charlie/Stella.
1. The tie

_Author's note: HI! So this just got written,after I changed my mind about three times. Welcome to the "Pucker Up" sequel. I'm not sure if this is how I'm going to write every chapter here on out,but I kinda like this one. I missed you all very much,and have been reading what's been coming out everyday! :)_

* * *

><p>Wen Gifford started digging through his luggage for the fourth time in ten minutes,looking for his tie. He had sworn he'd left it with the suit he planned to wear it with,and yet,the digging commenced.<p>

_"This is crap."_ he muttered to himself,thinking about just leaving without it.

"What is?" someone asked from behind him,causing him to grin.

It wasn't just any someone,it was the front-man of the band Lemonade Mouth. The beautiful blonde he saw in detention though they'd known each other since they were six. Standing behind him with questioning brown eyes was his wife,Olivia. They'd been married a little more than a week,but instead of honeymooning on the East Coast,they were in the trenches with the rest of their band,touring the country while working on their debut CD. It surprised them all sometimes that one day in a dingy basement classroom would lead them to where they were now. Stella Yamada,guitarist,was currently in a serious relationship with drummer Charlie Delgado. Bassist Mo Banjaree ended up engaged to their other guitarist,Scott Pickett. Scott wasn't always a part of the plan,but after proving himself a few times,he won over the other five.

"I can't find my tie. I know I packed it." Wen huffed,sighing as he placed his hands on the bed,just staring at the mess in his suitcase.

"Was it blue?" Olivia asked him,sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah,how'd you..." Wen started,trying to remember how she would know which tie he packed when she wasn't there when he purchased it. Turning around,his answer was delivered. Olivia stood in the doorway to their bathroom,dressed in a navy blue shirt dress and heels,his blue tie tied loosely around her neck. She smiled as he took notice of her,still getting used to them being married.

He'd promised her a proper honeymoon once everything died down,but for now,they were content spending what romantic time they could in every city. Tonight it was dinner by the beach before they met up with the other four for movie night. Movie night was something Stella had brainstormed,but it was something that helped keep the band as "More Than a Band". Every Friday night,the band rotated turns to pick movies. Mo always picked chick flicks,and Charlie always picked movies with huge explosions. Wen loved comedies,while Stella loved having the daylights scared out of her. Scott loved the classics,especially Westerns,and Olivia loved indie films. It was her turn tonight,and she already had 3 ready to pick from. Wen wished it was his turn,so he'd get to watch Boondock Saints 2. He'd got them to all watch the first one last week,causing a hilarious argument between the guys and girls when the ladies swooned over the brothers.

"You're beautiful,you know that?" Wen told her,walking towards her,pulling her close with his tie. She smiled just a hint bigger,causing his heart to do backflips.

"You're biased,sweetheart."

"If by biased you mean right,then you bet." he smiled,leaning in for a kiss. It was simple,sweet,but meaningful,just like their relationship.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Olivia reminded,fiddling with a curl in her lengthy blonde hair. Wen's only response was to groan just barely,his lips humming against her cheek. Though he wanted to eat and go out,when he touched her,he'd become more than content to hold her close and just spend the rest of the day in bed.

"Oh,now,come on you. Dinner at Claire's was your idea,remember." she lovingly scolded,to which he nodded. Claire's was a beautiful little seafood restaurant,which suited both the Giffords.

"Well then,we better get moving,'cause I can't wait to get back home." he told her,a devilish smirk riding his lips. Olivia could just shake her head,her husband's cheekiness always got to her. They were opposites and yet the same. She was the bookworm that learned to open up into a social butterfly,while he was the semi-popular joker that learned to live for what he loved and not who he thought loved him.

* * *

><p>The newlyweds decided to walk the couple of blocks from their hotel room to their restaurant destination,not even thinking if the paparazzi would find them,though none did. Secretly it ate at Olivia. Though still shy as ever,she still dreamed of the day when she'd see a picture of her walking down the street in a<em> "Too Hot to Handle"<em> section of a magazine. She trudged on though,linked arm in arm with the man that always thought she was hot. She'd dreamed of him too in those early days,of waking up nestled in those toned arms he currently had covered in his white button front and suit jacket. The night at his birthday party,the night their lives and love changed forever,she got exactly what she dreamed of. She'd awoken at the sound of him coming back to bed,shirtless with his plaid pajama pants. He'd sweetly kissed her,smoothing what little bedhead she had. She felt warm within his sheets and his shirt which covered the rest of her.

_"I'm pretty sure I'm looking at heaven."_ he'd whispered,rooting back under the covers with her.

Dinner was quiet,the two just enjoying the view,late afternoon sun sparkling the water. Wen had always wanted to live by water,though he still loved Arizona. He was more than excited for this leg of the tour,getting to see the expansive East Coast. The beaches were nowhere near as congested as the ones he'd been to in California. Here it was a simpler life,one of hammocks and smoothies,football in the sand, and guitars on the patio. He glanced at his wife,slowly eating her salad,trying to get a shrimp in each bite.

"That good,huh?" he kidded,making her blush.

"Pretty much." she muttered back,taking another bite.

"So what are we watching tonight?"

"_Good Night,and Good Luck_. It's a movie about a true story. A reporter's struggles through the Red Scare."

"Only you,Libby. Only you." she was too smart for him,even picking the smart movies. He worried early on she'd leave him for someone more of what he considered her type,but the longer they lasted,the more he knew he was just being silly. He and Olivia were cheesy like peanut butter and jelly. Different,but awesome once they were together.

Walking back to the hotel,Wen shrugged his jacket off,draping it over his wife's shoulders. She smiled her gratitude,intertwining their fingers,light conversation keeping things moving. Mostly there was talk of Mo and Scott's wedding. Though they'd been engaged longer than Wen and Olivia,it'd taken them longer to seal the deal. Final preparations were being made to have it in just weeks,when the band returned to their sleepy Mesa to graduate from high school. Olivia's heart was slightly sad when she thought about graduation,knowing it would be the last time for a while she'd be referred to as "Olivia White",also knowing Gram wouldn't be there. Her death just a couple months prior was still presenting small hurdles for the blonde to overcome.

Opening the door,they were greeted by the rest of the band,already scattered throughout the room. Wen collapsed onto the open couch,pulling his wife down beside him. She fell instantly into his arms,as he chuckled;his tie still around her neck,brushing his fingers. Even being a clothes stealer,he knew his forever was going to be one for the record books.


	2. Popcorn talks

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter by my usual writings,but I like the way this one went. It took me a little while to figure out what I wanted to do with this one,and it finally ended with my sitting in front of the computer and typing until I felt the chapter should end. I hope you guys like this chapter,reviews are always the highlight of my day! Now,off to sleep and dream of Chapter 3!_

* * *

><p>The clock blinked one AM as Olivia's eyes darted open,determined not to sleep. She rolled over,the sight of her husband sleeping soundly next to her. Taking care to get out of bed without waking him,she pulled her silky robe around her,walking back into the living room. The band had decided on getting a suite fitting all three couples instead of three separate rooms,so she was surprised she had the room to herself. Charlie and Stella were usually up in these wee hours of the morning,both night owls. Evidence of them recently occupying the room still lingered,including a half eaten bowl of popcorn. Olivia settled herself on the couch,pulling the popcorn closer to her. Instead of turning on the TV,she opted for the radio,finding the local classical station. No matter how pop and rock her music was,Olivia's sound was always classical. It was what her mother played while they baked cookies. It was what she danced to standing on her father's feet. Then there was Gram. Olivia once thought the radio was stuck on that station,day and night hearing the hum of her grandmother's sewing machine and Beethoven. The sounds of Mozart lightly drew around the room as the blonde pulled a throw around her legs,staring out into the midnight through the window.<p>

Olivia thought of her life;how it had changed within the past two years,and where she wanted it to go. In the next three months they would all be back in Mesa,at least until college life got a hold of them. Mo and Scott had a small apartment picked out close to campus. They were both desperate to get out from under the thumbs of their perfectionist parents. Stella and Charlie were trying to decide whether to live together before they get engaged,or just get two separate apartments. Hearing their discussions always made Olivia giggle,hearing Stella "Rebel" Yamada trying to make important life decisions. As for she and Wen,they just had to unpack. Her father had given them her childhood home as a wedding present. He talked about not having a need for it,being an aging bachelor. Jeff White would much rather see his daughter and her husband begin their married lives in that house. They'd been talking about repainting,redecorating,Olivia wanting the house to be theirs,not "Gram's old house."

A stray breeze blew against the curtains,bringing Olivia back to the present. Twenty minutes had passed since she had been rudely awakened from her warm bed. Munching on a few kernels of popcorn,she began to let her mind wander again,this time to her future children with Wen. She'd always pictured three children,two little girls and a little boy. Her girls were best friends,though complete opposite in looks. One with blonde ringlets and the most soulful blue eyes,hand in hand with the redhead in braids,freckles speckled under her chocolate browns. The little boy always changed,but never his love for his daddy. Many dreams held Wen and his potential son doing _"Man tings,momma."_

"What in the world are you doing up?" the question came out of nowhere,spooking her to the point she almost dropped the popcorn. Standing just outside the great room was Scott,his hair disheveled,his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"I could ask you the same question." she told him,greeting her fellow insomniac by scooting her still covered feet.

"Mo rolled over and it got cold." he pouted,his sensitive side showing. This was the side of Scott Pickett that no one else got to see outside of Lemonade Mouth. He was always the tough jock with Ray,and the bad boy when Jules was on his arm. But deep down under those sparkly eyes and toned muscles was a heart that beat to whatever tune Mo Banjaree wanted to play.

"My mind wouldn't quit wandering." Olivia admitted,handing the popcorn to Scott.

"About what?"

"What happens when we get home. The future." It worried her as much as it excited her,and he could see that.

"We've survived a lot together,Liv. Marriage and kids should be easy."

"Says the man who called me when he had to babysit his little sister." she chuckled,remembering the SOS calls he sent,blowing up her phone. As much of a guy as Scott was,Landyn Pickett was girly. Scott just didn't know how to handle tea-parties and princesses.

"I couldn't admit to Mo that I didn't know what to do,and Stella just doesn't seem the girly type." Scott remembered how relieved he was once his other "sister" arrived,immediately entrancing Landyn. She discovered Landyn was in Georgie's class,and it wasn't long before playdates were scheduled with Stella's brothers. It was a great way to have band meetings without the constant interruptions.

"Are you excited about going home this weekend?" she asked him,noticing the small smile making its existence known.

"Definitely. Sunday night will be the most perfect night ever. Except for your wedding,of course. But,I'm allowed to say that,right?" she giggled,nodding at his nerves.

"What about Charlie and Stella? How long are they gonna wait you think?" he asked,and to Olivia it sounded like an echo. Of course,how could he know about the hushed conversation she'd shared with Stella the night prior. Stella was ready to marry Charlie,and was getting wedding fever. She joked about Olivia being heavily pregnant with her first child,somehow finding her way down the aisle to be a maid of honor when Charlie finally got the guts to propose.

"They'd probably be better off eloping." she muttered,Scott nodding along.

"We should get to bed,you know. It's getting late." he told her,motioning to the clock on the DVD player,flashing two fifteen. She hugged him goodnight before slipping back in her room. As her body found its way back under the covers,two strong arms found their way back around her waist.

"Glad you're back. It was cold." was all he'd say. Olivia smiled against him,drifting off.


	3. It's Time

_Author's note: With the holidays and everything I got so distracted! Plus,I was watching a lot of Naomi Scott in Terra Nova! You can tell,I started writing a fic about her character and her boyfriend! So this isn't the best,and if I can get over this bronchitis,I'll be more prone to write. Happy new year,fic friends,see you in 2012!_

* * *

><p>"Mo will you stop! I almost broke that pin!" Olivia pouted,grinning as she heard the sheepish<em> "sorry"<em> from the usually boisterous bassist. The blonde had been put in charge of Mo's mid back length hair,trying to pin it up to make it less heavy,but still letting it flow loosely around her shoulders.

"Why don't you just let it down and straight? A lot less hassle." Stella asked,already munching on the leftover Jordan almonds. She'd dressed earlier in the day,being the least fussy of the girls. Her tanned skin looked radiant against the emerald colored dresses Mo had picked out for her bridesmaids. Olivia was still in the outfit she'd worn to the church,Mo in her robe,waiting to slide into her wedding dress. They had the more traditional Hindu ceremony the night before,just for immediate family and the band,but today was for all their friends and extended family. She'd picked an ivory colored princess styled dress to walk down the aisle.

"Do you think Scott's this nervous?" She asked the girls,fiddling nervously with the robe's tie.

"You kidding me? His hair's probably gonna fall out with all the times he's run his hands through it." Stella giggled,remembering what she'd just seen of the groom-to-be on her way to get snacks.

"You're both nervous,but let me tell you,it all works out for the better in the end." Olivia eased,feeling Mo's tension in her shoulders.

"So Stella,when are you and Charlie going to get married?" Olivia asked,starting to turn the attention over to her other best friend.

"What? Oh.. I don't know. We're kinda happy where we are right now. Are you two almost done? It's almost 5!" They had to hurry,the service started at 7.

"Yeah yeah. There. Done. Alright,Mo,lets get you in that dress."

By 7:05,the stage was set. Scott was waiting at the end of the aisle with the minister. As the doors opened,Scott saw his parents walking down the aisle first,his mother blowing him a kiss. Next came Ray,who still looked a little upset his "date" for the night was Scott's little sister,Landyn. Behind them came Wen and Olivia,then Charlie and Stella. Finally,as Scott inhaled the biggest breath he'd ever take,he saw Mo's silhouette in the doorway,along with Mr. Banjaree. The walk,though short,felt painfully long for both of them. Finally,Mo's hand was within Scott's,and the world felt right to both of them. He could barely pay attention to the minister,he was too busy looking at the brunette beside him. Scott and Wen had a few talks within the last few days about married life,and how getting married felt. Scott had always dreamed of their future of beautiful children and intellectual talks by the fire.

Mo peeked from behind her veil at Scott,hoping he wouldn't see the little beads of sweat across her forehead. She was nervous,that was positive. She loved Scott,and had for years. But this was more than either of them knew. This was bigger than late night goodbye kisses,sneaking out of school. This was coming home to dinner,carrying over the threshold kind of big. She was scared of trying to live in a two religion household. And yet,everytime she looked over at the jock that stole her heart,all her worries slipped away. She had asked Olivia how nervous she was on her big day,but it wasn't exactly fair. Olivia was surprised into her wedding.

By the time the words _"You may kiss your bride"_ were uttered,Scott and Mo's minds were going ninety-to-nothing. Not fast enough for Scott to skim over the fact that he was now kissing Mohini Pickett,his brand new wife. He could just pinch himself a million times over and still not believe it was happening.

"I love you,my Indian Princess." Scott whispered as they walked back up the aisle,their wedding party in tow.

"And I love you,enough to not give you a corny nickname." she teased,but he could see the smile on her face.

Their reception was beautiful and simple,held in Wen and Olivia's backyard and house. The group was staying there until they continued the tour. Silver and green balloons floated throughout the house,and tied to centerpieces outside.

"You'd think Draco Malfoy was getting married." Charlie quipped,kissing Mo on her cheek as he placed his present on their table.

"Ha ha,Charlie." Scott teased back,patting Charlie on the back.

"Thanks for being there,Charlie. I know it must have been rough,still having feelings about Mo,but I'm glad we're still friends."

"Brothers." Charlie answered back,pulling Scott into a hug. Mo was a little surprised at this,not knowing really how he felt about the whole thing.

"Just don't hurt her. And besides,I realized my heart was going in another direction." he said lazily,looking towards the other side of the lawn where Stella and Ray were holding a very awkward conversation of their own. They'd been on "speaking terms" for a while,but Beech and Yamada were far from best friends.

"And don't you hurt her either,Charlie. I expect to see you two down that aisle next!" Mo demanded,her eyes bright and centered right on his.

"Yeah,about that. We're good for now. Marriage isn't the biggest thing for us,like it was for you guys. Maybe later." He shrugged,walking off towards her. Mo pouted a little,always dreaming of planning Stella's wedding like she did Olivia's,but it would have to wait. For now,she would be content lying in her husband's arms,and getting back to work,doing what she loved.


End file.
